soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Kingdom
''Soul Kingdom ''is a crossover series directed by Ultima Co., but produced by several other companies. The first series is known as the "Color Series", followed by its sequel volume, the "Faux Paradox Series". The franchise revolves around seven characters well known in the world. There soon was a sequel to the main series called the "Future Series".'' Upon the release of the third volume, ''Soul Kingdom was nicknamed "The Soul Kingdom Trilogy". In all volumes, there are seven games, one for each leading character's story. There are also several party games in the franchise as well as spin offs with other characters after the Faux Paradox Series. Gameplay The gameplay for each game in the trilogy is unique to most volume mechanics. The games are played the same as the corresponding game of the protagonist. An example of so is the Kingdom Hearts mechanics for Soul Kingdom Cyan and the Ratchet & Clank style in Soul Kingdom Yellow. List of Games in the Color Series with Japanese alterations *''Soul Kingdom Red'''' (Soul Kingdom: Mario Bros.)'' *''Soul Kingdom White'''' (Soul Kingdom: Sly Cooper)'' *''Soul Kingdom Yellow'''' (Soul Kingdom: Ratchet & Clank)'' *''Soul Kingdom Green'''' (Legend of Zelda: The Soul Kingdom)'' *''Soul Kingdom Cyan'''' (Souls: Kingdom Hearts)'' *''Soul Kingdom Blue'''' (Sonic Soul Kingdom)'' *''Soul Kingdom Purple'''' (Soul Kingdom: Rayman)'' List of Games in the Faux Paradox Series ''with Japanese alterations *''Soul Kingdom: Red Faux Paradox (Soul Kingdom: Mario's Paradox) *''Soul Kingdom: White Faux Paradox (Soul Kingdom: Sly's Paradox)'' *''Soul Kingdom: Yellow Faux Paradox (Soul Kingdom: Ratchet's Paradox)'' *''Soul Kingdom: Green Faux Paradox (Soul Kingdom: Link's Paradox)'' *''Soul Kingdom: Cyan Faux Paradox (Soul Kingdom: Sora's Paradox)'' *''Soul Kingdom: Blue Faux Paradox (Soul Kingdom: Sonic's Paradox)'' *''Soul Kingdom: Purple Faux Paradox (Soul Kingdom: Rayman's Paradox)'' List of Games in the Future Series *''Soul Kingdom: Red Future'' *''Soul Kingdom: White Future'' *''Soul Kingdom: Yellow Future'' *''Soul Kingdom: Green Future'' *''Soul Kingdom: Cyan Future'' *''Soul Kingdom: Blue Future'' *''Soul Kingdom: Purple Future'' Lead Characters *Mario (Mario series) *Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper series) *Ratchet (Ratchet and Clank series) *Link (Legend of Zelda series) *Sora (Kingdom Hearts ''series) *Sonic the Hedgehog (''Sonic the Hedgehog series) *Rayman (Rayman series) Party Games *[[Soul Kingdom BEAT!|''Soul Kingdom BEAT!]] *''Soul Kingdom: Universal Festival *''Soul Kingdom: Move n' Groove'' Sports Games *''Soul Kingdom Olympics'' *''Soul Kingdom: Sports Center'' *''Soul Kingdom: Winter Olympics'' "Spin offs" *''Skylanders: Soul Kingdom'' *''Soul Kingdom: Jak and Daxter'' *''Oddworld: Soul Kingdom'' *''Soul Kingdom: Star Fox'' *''Nightmare Ned: Soul Kingdom'' *''Soul Kingdom: Klonoa'' *''Soul Kingdom: Crash'' *''Splatoon Universoul'' Others *Soul Kingdom LIVE! *''Soul Kingdom'' (anime) *''Soul Kingdom (movie) *[[Soul Kingdom: Fighting Spirit|''Soul Kingdom: Fighting Spirit]] *''Soul Kingdom: Novel Series'' *''Soul Kingdom: Fremd Breakers'' Promotional Art Dango Sourulkingudamu - Sly.JPG|Dango Sly Dango Sourulkingudamu - Sicön.JPG|Dango Sicön Dango Sourulkingudamu - Ratchet.JPG|Dango Ratchet Trivia *The Soul Kingdom Wiki was named after this game series, but the wiki itself is for any game idea. *The words for each game after "Soul Kingdom" are based off the World Rings from Sonic and the Secret Rings. *The third series is mostly confused with the Ratchet & Clank Future trilogy. *Two of the intros in the Color Series are by Madeon. These include Soul Kingdom Yellow and Soul Kingdom Purple. Category:Game Series Category:Soul Kingdom Category:Games Category:Crossovers